


Forgiveness

by avengercastiel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Canon Compliant, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Reunion, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengercastiel/pseuds/avengercastiel
Summary: Tony and Steve settle their differences to fight Thanos.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, this is a canon compliant work. This is my interpretation of how I want Tony and Steve to reunite in Avengers: Endgame and uses their actions in previous films. This means it is critical of the characters (not just Tony and Steve) as I believe it is how the other characters would feel. It is understandable if you disagree, and I have tried to keep it as neutral as possible, but if you are a hardcore stan then it may upset you. Please do not post hate as I am not trying to start arguments, I am simply sharing my ideas on how this scene should go before the film is released.

Tony did not want to do this. He did not want to have to talk to Steve Rogers at all. Even before Siberia, he struggled to look at the man because every time he did he remembered Howard and how he was never as good as Steve.

“You know we need to work together to stop him, right? You have to stop this argument.” Bruce pleaded. Tony nodded, slightly irritated that Bruce didn’t seem to understand how big this was. He used to bicker all the time with Steve but this was different. This was Steve hiding something huge from him, the same guy who despised his teammates hiding things from him. Yet he knew Bruce was right and there was a bigger picture. They had to defeat Thanos, no matter what. 

“It’s okay Tones. Just hear him out, then we can work out a plan from there.” At least Rhodey understood how difficult this was for him, although a bitter part of Tony was angry at how quickly he turned against the Accords when Thanos attacked. Part of him understood why he did change, though, as the fight over the Accords ultimately caused him to be paralysed. He pulled Rhodey into a quick hug before turning to Steve. 

“Steve? Are you gonna be okay?” Nat asked, concerned. Steve nodded quickly. He knew this was his fault and he needed to make amends, although part of him was disappointed by Tony not even trying to call when Thanos first attacked.

“I owe him this. I need to set things right.” Steve walked over to Tony slowly, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. Tony seemed jittery and constantly looked around, clearly not wanting to be there.

“Tony. How are you?” Steve looked at Tony with concern, his face etched with grief.

“Been better, but I’m not ash so could be a lot worse.” As always, Tony was using humour to hide his pain. Steve nodded, unsure of how to respond.

“We all lost a lot of people because of Thanos.” Steve stated, the remnants of the Avengers gathered around both of them. All of them had changed beyond recognition, not just physically. They all seemed to be mourning what Thanos had taken from them in some way.

“You lost him? Bucky?” Tony asked cautiously, afraid to cause any difficulty by mentioning him. Steve nodded, his eyes filling with tears that he refused to let fall. Then he noticed to sadness in Tony’s eyes, the flicker of grey in his hair and remembered that Spiderman had been reported as missing. 

“Peter?” Steve raised his eyebrows slightly. Tony nodded, feeling the anxiety rise in his chest. I don’t want to go haunted his mind. He tried to push it down.

“I know this is a lot to ask, but we need to work together. He always regretted everything he did, especially your parents, he liked your father when he knew him.” Steve said quickly, desperate to prove that Bucky wasn’t at fault. He knew it was a different situation, but if T’Challa understood maybe Tony could as well.

“I know. He was a victim. I found the remaining Hydra scum that caused him to… do that and made them pay.” Tony shrugged, trying to play it cool. Steve sighed, realising his apology wasn’t good enough again.

“I’m sorry Tony. I should have told you, I wanted to tell you, I just wanted to protect him. I failed you. I failed the Avengers. We should have listened to you, if we had maybe Thanos would have lost.” Steve had prepared this apology for years, wanting to make up for all his mistakes. It didn’t sound enough, yet Tony seemed to accept it.

“It’s ok, I know I sounded paranoid, there were times I didn’t believe me. I shouldn’t have attacked Barnes, it wasn’t cool.” Tony had recognised he wasn’t blameless in Siberia, after all he was attempting to kill Barnes. Even before that, he didn’t try to compromise over the Accords – he just told everyone to sign. Steve was not the only one at fault. After hearing Tony’s apology, Steve shook his head gently.

“No Tony, it wasn’t your fault, you were grieving.” Yet to Tony that didn’t seem a valid excuse.

“Right.” He responded, the disbelief clear in his voice.

“It’s been a long time, none of those things mean anything now.” Steve’s emotions were clear on his face, and they showed acceptance. Tony felt a small weight clear off his chest.

“Let’s put away the tissues and get kicking some titan ass.” Tony clapped Steve on the shoulder gently. Steve smiled grimly.

“Let’s get this son of a bitch.” The corner of Tony’s mouth twitched at a memory from long ago.

“Language, Cap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
